Hallmark Holiday
by PolHop
Summary: This is my next Holiday story. What happens when Penelope finally decides to go after her own Hallmark Holiday happy ending? Will she finally get she has always wanted? **Rating Change**
1. Hallmark Holiday

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Criminal Minds, not Hallmark.**

 **AN: Well Happy Holidays everyone! This story is nearly complete, just like when I did my Halloween one. So there shouldn't be too much waiting. This is going to be the first time I ask for reader participation when it comes to the last chapter. Be on the lookout for requested opinion to how the story shall end. Right now, it will be set as a T rating.**

 **The Profiler Choice Awards 2015 are now taking nominations until the end of December. Don't forget to show your support.**

 **This goes out to evgrrl09. She rocks! I kinda don't know what I would do without her at times. So this story goes out to you**

 **Happy Holidays**

* * *

"Dang it!" Penelope grumbled as she looked in her fridge. She was out of milk and cream. Today couldn't get any worse. All she wanted was to make herself some hot chocolate and drown herself in sappy Christmas movies on the Hallmark channel.

Everyone on the Hallmark channel get's their happy ending. Why couldn't she? She shook her head. She knew why: it just wasn't in the cards for her. She had mistakenly given her heart away to the one man that would never want her. In doing that she would always find flaws with everyone she dated. She constantly found herself comparing her boyfriends to her best friend, and that would only leave her in heartache when they never measured up. They were not Derek.

That left her here and alone on December twenty third, watching Hallmark movies, and wishing she could be the lead character just once and finally get her Hallmark happy ending.

Even the universe was mocking her right now. First Sam broke up with her a week before the holidays and now she couldn't even make her favorite wintertime beverage.

She slammed the fridge door shut and leaned against the counter trying to regain any ounce of happiness.

 _"Penelope?" Sam asked as he nervously bounced his knee._

 _Penelope turned to face her boyfriend. They were just about to sit down and watch a holiday movie. "Yeah, Sweet Cheeks?"_

 _"Do you ever feel like you settled?" he asked, not meeting her eyes._

 _"Where is this coming from?" she asked, sitting back on the couch to get a better view of him._

 _"Why do you think we broke up the first time?"_

 _"We were both in different spots in our lives. But we came back together, it happens all the time," she said._

 _He finally met her gaze. "We broke up because you wanted Mr. Right, and I wasn't it. I was Mr. Right Now…" He took her hand. "Just like now."_

 _She pulled her hand away like she had just touched fire. "What are you saying?"_

 _Sam sighed as he moved away from her. "I'm Mr. Right Now, just like I was back then–"_

 _"No, you're not," she interrupted. "Sam, we are moving forward with our lives and I want to be wi–"_

 _"Derek Morgan," he interrupted. "You want to be with Derek Morgan."_

 _"No, Sam, you're wrong. I want to be with you, and only you," she protested._

 _"God, I wish that was true. I wish that was true with every ounce of my being. But it's not. You can't let go of him, even with a five year relationship with Kevin you were unable to let go of Morgan-"_

 _"What does Kevin have to do with us?" she asked, raising her brow._

 _"It's just an example. You were with Kevin a long time, all signs pointed to you two getting married but you never did. Instead you ended a five-year long relationship. I've talked to Kevin in passing before. Morgan was always number one, where he was number two."_

 _"Sam, no! That wasn't the case,"_

 _"He was always number two, just like I am number two," he told her dejected._

 _"You are completely wrong. Morgan is just my friend. We are nothing more and will never be anything more. First off, he has Savannah. They live together. Second, Morgan is more like my brother than anything," she explained._

 _"You do not have a brother and sister relationship. You and I both know that. Sure, he might have Savannah, but I am talking about you and your feelings towards him right now." Sam swallowed._

 _"Are you breaking up with me because you_ think _I have feelings regarding Morgan? Sam, don't be silly."_

 _Sam reached for her phone that was sitting on the coffee table, when she went to protest he held up his hand. "Just let me prove something to you, really fast okay?"_

 _She nodded her head, not saying anything._

 _He held out the phone to her. "Even on your speed dial I come second. Much like Kevin probably did," he said._

 _"Sam, I have to have him there. It's work related."_

 _He shook his head. "If you need to tell yourself that, that's fine…. However, number three on your speed dial is Aaron, followed by the rest of your team. I only rank above them, never Morgan."_

 _Tears started to spill from her eyes. "Sam, you have it all wrong. Don't do this, please!"_

 _Sam swallowed. "I wish, god, I even prayed, that with time you would find away to let go of the hold Derek has on you and fully love me but I don't think that will ever happen."_

 _"Sam–"_

 _"I deserve better," he interrupted. "I know I do. I know I did back then, and I know now, too. I love you, Penelope, and I wish my love was enough, but it's not. It'll never be enough when Derek is the true owner of your heart."_

 _"Oh God, Sam!" she cried._

 _"I think it's best if I leave," he said, standing up. He turned to her and tried to give a heartfelt smile. "I hope one day you finally go after him or at least learn to let him go." He walked out of her apartment, leaving her crying on the couch._

"Screw you, Derek," she mumbled as she wiped a tear away, thinking of what Sam said. He was right and there was no one she could blame but herself. She had fallen for Derek, hook line and sinker, years ago. Probably after the first time he had called her 'Baby Girl.' The love she had for him only grew when their friendship blossomed. She wished she could have placed a wall along her heart when it came to him, but by the time she realized she needed to, it was too late.

The next day after Sam left, she acted like her plans to be with Sam on Christmas were still intact. She didn't want to let on anything had changed. And no one would have noticed anyway. The only person that would have was Derek, but he and Savannah had left for Chicago the day before. So she only had to put on the fake act for a little while.

She didn't want anyone to pity her. So she decided to keep everything quiet and would let the team find out after the first of the year when they came back.

She looked at her phone. "43 degrees out…" She shook her head. "If I didn't need this right now I would say to hell with it."

She grabbed her jacket and made her way to the store. She just wanted to get in and get out. The sooner she got back to her house, the sooner she could get into her ratty flannel pajamas and curl up and cry into her hot chocolate while watching movies.

Once she got to the store, she nearly ran to the milk and cream. She was on a mission. She needed the next few days to cry out everything, her lost love with Sam, and her never love with Derek. Hopefully, after crying everything out she would be able to face Derek again and hear of his happy tales, of him and Savannah in Chicago. She'd be able to put on a brave face and learn to only love him from afar-

"Penelope?"

Penelope turned to face the voice, and to her surprise, there stood Savannah.

"Sav- Savannah? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Chicago?" Penelope asked, completely taken aback.

Savannah cocked her head to the side and then looked Penelope up and down. "Why would I be in Chicago?"

"Derek told me you guys were going to Chicago for Christmas this year." She blinked at Savannah.

Savannah stood there for a moment before she spoke. "I was never going to go to Chicago with Derek. Hasn't he talked to you since Thanksgiving?"

Penelope had no idea how to feel. First, Derek had just told her two weeks ago him and Savannah were going to Chicago. Did he lie to her? Was it just that Savannah was on call? "No, the last I heard you guys were headed to Chicago."

"Penelope, Derek and I are no longer together."

"What?" she asked, completely dumfounded. She nearly dropped her items on the floor.

"Yeah, before Thanksgiving we decided that it would be better to go our separate ways. Our jobs are just too different. We never saw each other, and when he did, we constantly were fighting. It wasn't healthy," she explained.

"But you live together."

"My name was never on the house. It was all in Derek's name. The weekend after Thanksgiving I moved out. I'm now staying with my sister," Savannah mentioned.

"He never told me," Penelope whispered.

"I'm not surprised," Savannah remarked. "Well, I am a little bit, but not as much as you would think. He probably didn't want you to feel bad and invite him along with you and Sam. But I don't really know."

"He never said anything to me."

"Penelope, can I ask you a question?" Savannah asked looking at her.

She nodded, still in shock. "Yeah,"

"How come you and Derek never got together?"

"I- we-…" She took a deep breath. "We don't have that type of relationship. We were only just ever friends."

Savannah shook her head. "I don't think you believe that just as much as I don't. You guys have a _special_ relationship. I always thought there was more than what you all let on,"

"There isn't," she said quickly. "At least not for him." She laughed nervously.

Savannah nodded her head in understand before moving down the aisle. She turned to look over her shoulder. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Penelope was left standing there, her ingredients in hand. Part of her was angry at Derek for not telling her, but a bigger part was somewhat excited.

" _I hope one day you finally go after him or at least learn to let him go."_

Sam's words echoed through her head. Everything happens for a reason. Maybe this was the chance she needed to take. She could finally get her happily ever after, just like all those movies on Hallmark. She just needed to take a chance and go for it.

She grabbed her phone and dilled a while known number. When she finally heard the phone pick up, she took a deep breath. "Fran, we need to talk."


	2. Take The Chance

**AN: Aww, well be still my beating heart. Thank you all so much. I really think you all are the Bee's Knees. It's finals all next week so I will try my best to update if I can.**

* * *

Derek sat at the youth center helping untangle the lights. When he got to Chicago, he made a promise to the boys that he'd help decorate the place the best he could. He was pretty thankful for the distraction anyway.

He had avoided most of the prying questions his mom had ask him about Savannah and why she hadn't come home with him, but he knew it was only a matter of time before everything came out. He just didn't want it to be right now.

So he was going to busy his mind working on getting the youth center festive. He liked helping out anyway. The kids were always grateful.

He took out his phone and sighed. He had heard nothing from Garcia in days. They used to talk everyday, but lately it was like he was on a different planet to her. He felt bad for not telling her he and Savannah had broken up, but he couldn't take the look of pity he would surely get from her. The _"Oh man, Hot Stuff, I'm so sorry!"_ all while she was probably thinking, _There goes Morgan and_ another _failed relationship._ And what if she had asked him to tag along with her and Sam. He shuddered at the thought. There was no way he could watch someone other than him draped all over his baby girl.

He continued untangling the lights as he thought about his relationship with Penelope. She was so fun and free, without a care in the world. When he was with her, he felt that way too. He was at his happiest when he was with her, and he would be fooling himself to think otherwise. Even Savannah knew it.

He thought back to right before Thanksgiving.

 _"Hey Derek, you're home early!" Savannah said excited as Derek walked into the kitchen._

 _"Yeah, Babe. We had a half day." He moved to the fridge to grab some water. His phone buzzed, causing him to pull it out and smile._

 _"Who's that?" Savannah asked._

 _"Garcia," he answered, not looking up at Savannah as he started to text Garcia back._

 _"Oh, didn't you just leave her? How are she and Sam?"_

 _Derek looked up at Savannah, and then back at his phone. He didn't get why she always asked about Garcia. Sometimes he and Garcia texted just to text. "I guess her and Sam are good. I think they are planning a small Thanksgiving, just the two of them."_

 _"Aww, well isn't that romantic? We should have planned something like that, especially because we'll be in Chicago for Christmas. We should do something nice and romantic like they are," Savannah suggested._

 _"Uh yeah," he said looking up from his phone. "Wait, don't you have to work?"_

 _"I'm on call yes, but maybe we can still do something," she suggested but it fell upon deaf ears. Derek was too engrossed in his conversation with Penelope._

He shook his head. The conversation that followed started the downward spiral of their relationship. Savannah had laid it all out on the table for him. And after years and years of fighting it, he finally let the feeling crash into him.

He was in love with his best friend.

Problem was, Penelope was happy with Sam. And he would never do anything to confuse or hurt her. So instead, he pretended everything was fine with him and Savannah, and he went off to Chicago on his own. He wouldn't have to see Penelope until January second and that gave him enough time to come up with some plan as to why he never told her.

"Is that Derek Morgan?"

Derek looked up to see an old flame he had back when he was rookie beat cop. "Chanel?" He stood up as his old girlfriend came closer to wrap him in a hug.

"How have you been? It's been such a long time," the bubbly woman said.

Derek looked her up and down. The years had been good to her, although she must have opted for a little help in the chest area. "It has been a long time. How's life been?"

Chanel beamed at him, picking up a string of lights to help before settling in next to him.

XXXX

Penelope sat in the airport terminal, her knee bouncing. She felt crazy for doing this. As soon as she had gotten off the phone with Fran, she had booked the next flight out to Chicago in hopes to take Savannah and Sam's advice and finally go after him.

This could be her chance at her happy ending. Even if she was going to fall flat on her face, she had to at least try.

She was tired of comparing every man that walked into her life to Derek. And Sam was right: this would give her the answers she needed. She would either get her happy ending with Derek or learn to finally let go of him in her heart.

She sat back in her chair sipping the coffee she had. She was so nervous, but Fran had seemed excited she was coming to Chicago.

 _"Fran, we need to talk."_

 _"What's wrong Penelope? Are you okay?" Fran asked nervously._

 _"Nothing is wrong, Fran. Well, other than the fact your son kept his breakup a secret," Penelope explained._

 _"Oh…" Fran said sighing. "That explains a lot. I have tired a couple of time to get him to tell me why Savannah didn't come with him, but he would change the subject. I knew something was wrong."_

 _"Yes, I just ran into Savannah at the supermarket. Anyway Fran, I will go into more detail later. Do you think it would be okay if I come out there?" Penelope asked, hopeful._

 _"Oh yes, dear! You know I love to see you. I'm sure Derek will be glad to see you, too. He seems down, but now I know why,"_

 _"Okay, thank you, Fran! Do you think you can not tell him? I want to surprise him," she said nervously._

 _"Are you sure you are okay, honey? What does Sam think about you coming to Chicago over Christmas?"_

 _Penelope sighed. She really didn't want to get into this over the phone. "I promise I can tell you about everything once I get there. I'll get a cab to your house."_

 _Penelope heard Fran make a defeated tone. "I don't like it when my children keep things from me. First Derek about Savannah, and now you."_

 _"I promise, Fran, as soon as I see you, I will tell you everything," Penelope assured her._

 _"Alright," Fran said. "Text me the flight information."_

 _"I will," Penelope told her. "I'm heading home to pack a quick bag."_

 _"Okay, Dear. We'll see you soon. Be safe."_

Her plane was called, so she looked down at her phone shooting a quick text to Fran letting her know she was boarding.

* * *

 _AN: Want more? Wink wink ;)_


	3. My One

**AN: Well thank you so much. I don't know how to express my gratitude for all of you. I have the first five chapters done on this story and chapter six is up to you all. I wanna get a head start on my New Years one.**

 **Thank you all so much. You make me believe in dreams.**

 **Much love,**

 **PolHop**

* * *

Penelope made her way into the Morgan house. She had so many feelings raging inside of her. This might be the happy ending she had always sought. And it was perfect timing. Christmas Eve. She knew she was taking a huge chance, but she had to do this.

She was tired of constantly comparing everyone to Derek. If he turned her down, at least she would know and could start to live her life without him chained to her heart.

"Penelope!" Fran greeted as she opened the door. "I'm so glad you are here!" She pulled her into a hug.

"It's nice to see you, too, Fran!" Penelope beamed.

Fran grabbed the bag at Penelope's feet and ushered her into the house. "We have so much to talk about. I need to know everything." Fran started.

Penelope looked around briefly.

"No worries, dear, he's at the center," Fran said after watching Penelope. "Now, come into the kitchen with me and start talking. Derek should be back in about two hours," she said, looking at her watch.

"Oh, okay." Penelope nodded, following Fran into the kitchen.

Fan placed the bags at the doorway and walked over to place the teakettle on. "So, Missy, are you finally going to tell me what this is all about?" she asked. "And why would Sam be okay with you staying away from home on the holidays?"

Penelope swallowed. One thing Fran Morgan did was not hold back. She never did. She didn't quite know how to explain everything, the whole coming here on a whim to finally see if her son could be her happily ever after and if not, how she would finally close that chapter in her life and move on from him, the best she could. "Sam and I are no longer together."

"Oh, really?" Fran's eyes lit up with the news.

"Yeah, a couple of days ago actually. I didn't tell anyone…actually to be honest you are the first person I told," she said, somewhat sad.

"So Derek has no idea?" Fran asked.

"No, he doesn't. When it happened I thought he was already here with Savannah, so I only had to keep it from the rest of the team," she explained.

"And why would you want to keep it from them?"

Penelope watched as Fran stared at her, not holding anything back, just like her mother used to do. "I didn't want them to "pity invite" me anywhere," she said softly. "My whole adult life I have been pity invited places' on the holidays because I have no one." She looked up at Fran. "Even Derek's done it. Back before I was with Kevin. When people find out you're pretty much an orphan they make this face. It's always the same face- the "poor girl" face, and then they "pity invite" me somewhere. After years and years of feeling out of place, I would rather just stay home and watch Christmas movies on my own," Penelope said.

"But here you are in Chicago?" Fran asked, raising her eyebrows just like Derek did.

Penelope swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Sam told me that he was only my second choice, and no matter who came before him or after, my boyfriends would always be second choice to Derek. At first I was angry he would say something like that, but the more I thought about it the more truth it held. I've always put Derek first and I didn't even realize I was doing it, but I compare every man I meet to him." She took the outreached cup of tea that Fran was holding out to her. "Fran, he's my one."

Fran smiled a smile that would revival Derek's signature grin. Before she could speak though Penelope continued. "But Derek never made a move towards me, never even implied that he might have feelings for me. So I decided to just forget it and deal with my feelings on my own, but then when I was at the store I ran into Savannah."

Fran nodded. "Go on," she encouraged.

Penelope then told Fran everything that had happened, making sure to leave nothing out. After all, Fran was like her mother, and if there was ever a time where Penelope needed a mother it was now.

"So you jumped on the next plan to come and get your man?" Fran asked giddy with excitement. "That's so romantic."

Penelope had to smile at her infectious behavior. "Something like that," she said. "I needed to know if what Sam and Savannah said could be true. If Derek doesn't feel the same way I do about him, I need to let him go then, and finally let someone else be number one."

Fran cocked her head to the side. "You don't think he feels the same way?"

"I hope he does," she said, looking at Fran before taking a seat at the kitchen table with her.

"He does," Fran assured her.

"I love him, Fran. I've always loved him. And it's about time I finally did something about it."

XXXX

Derek was hoping Chanel would get the picture and leave him alone, but since she had run into him at the youth center she hadn't left his side. She constantly touched his arms, joking and talking about the past. Derek didn't need to be a profiler to understand what Chanel wanted.

Nope, the constant throwing her chest into his face did that for him. She couldn't take a hint even all the one-word answers he was giving her.

No matter what he did, she became a nat. Even right now, as he was walking back to his mother's house, she insisted on walking with him. He wished he had taken his mothers car now to the center so he could have left her there. There was no way he could tell her to stay at the center. The sidewalk was free for anyone to walk on. Just so happened she was walking his way.

"Derry, do you remember the time we snuck off behind the library after we found out you got that promotion to celebrate?" she cooed at him, once again pushing her chest into his personal space.

"Uh, yeah," he answered.

"Do you think it's fate that we were brought back together?" Chanel asked, grabbing onto his arm trying to hold his hand as they walked.

He immediately removed his arms from hers and took a step away, but she instantly followed, getting closer to him.

"Chanel, it was nice to run into you again, but I'm here," he hitched his thumb over his shoulder to point at the house behind him. Before he knew what was happening Chanel had leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

XXXX

Penelope had finished telling Fran everything and was now making her way into the living room. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders after confessing her true feelings about Derek to someone.

However, that feeling of lightness went away and was replaced with nerves. She looked down at her watch. Derek should have been getting home any moment now. She wondered how he would react to her being there and her confessing her love to him. She prayed that Fran, Savannah, and Sam were all right in Derek's feelings towards her.

She moved over to the window to see if she could spot him walking up the street.

What she saw made her drop her near empty mug. "Oh, God!" she cried, tears springing to her eyes. There in front of her was the object of her affections kissing another woman. A Barbie doll looking woman, at that.

She picked up her mug as fast as lighting and bolted into the kitchen and retrieved her bag.

"Penelope, what's wrong?" Fran asked.

"I can't!" she cried.

"Penelope, relax! What's going on?" Fran repeated.

"I just…" She wiped the tears with the back of her hand. "I looked out the window and Derek was there making out with some woman."

"What?!" Fran asked in disbelief.

"God, I can't believe how stupid I was to think I could show up here and get my happy ending like in the stupid Hallmark movies! Jesus, I'm an idiot!" she cried. "Please, please, don't tell him I was here. Oh god, Fran, please, he can never know I actually came here to confess my love. I can't believe I almost made a complete fool out of myself," she said shaking her head, as her heart felt like it was shattering.

"Penelope, you have to have seen wrong." Fran went to go towards the door but Penelope stopped her in a hurry.

Penelope grabbed onto Fran's arm. She couldn't have Fran go look outside. Derek would know something was up, and right now all she wanted to do was get out of there and then hide. Find some rock to crawl under and never come out. She should have never let anyone convince her that Derek and her were meant to be. It just wasn't in the cards for them.

"You have to promise me you won't say anything!" Penelope pleaded, tears falling as she tucked her bag under her arm.

"You can't leave, Penelope. You don't have anywhere to go. It's Christmas Eve and you don't have a –"

"I'll be fine. I'll call you once I get back home. I know I can find a flight back tonight. Who goes to Virginia anyway?" she explained, trying to smile, although it wasn't working. "I love you, Momma Morgan. I'll call soon." With that Penelope left out the back door her bag in her hand.

Fran stood there, more confused than she had ever been in her life. Penelope ran into the kitchen and within two minutes was out the back door all because Derek supposedly was kissing someone. She went to move to the front door.

Just then the front door opened. Fran turned to see Derek walking in shimmying out of his coat with lipstick covering his face.

* * *

 _AN: Aww, the drama… always with the drama. What did you guys think?_


	4. Fran Will Fix It

**AN: Thank you for all of the support. You all are so amazing. I am DONE, yes DONE with finals and this morning, I got some AMAZING news about following my dreams. I literally could not be more excited than I am right now. The first step is scary, but the second step is exciting. I got great news on my second step this morning and I am so exited!**

 **I have about three weeks off until the next semester so updates will be coming out! No worries, Falling Into You, and Secrets Lies and Desires are next :)**

 **Thank you again!**

* * *

Fran stood there, her arms over her chest with her foot pointed out in a defensive posture. She was angry and there was no hiding it.

Derek turned to see his mother and instantly paled. "Ma, you okay?" Fran started to tap her foot. "Uh, Ma, you're scaring me. What's wrong, did something happen?" Derek asked moving closer to her.

As soon as Derek was close enough, she reached up and slapped him hard against the back of the head.

"What the hell! What was that for?" he asked, moving his hand up to where she hit.

Fran turned, leaving him in the hall, and moving back into the kitchen. Derek quickly followed her, trying to understand what was going on. When he left the house a few hours ago, his mother was beyond happy and now… well now, he felt like he needed to be prepared to duck in case objects started flying his way.

"Are you just going to ignore me?" he demanded.

She turned toward her son. "You know, I knew you were a bit of a player, but I loved you just the same. Whatever you did with your life was your choice. But I'd pray every night that you would finally find a nice woman that would change your ways. Make you see that there is more to life than constant bed hopping-"

"Ma-" Derek tried to interrupt, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Don't _Ma_ me! I've stayed out of your personal life for long enough. This time you need to sit your ass down and listen." Fran pointed towards the kitchen table.

Derek wisely took a seat. He saw there were two mugs both with different colored lipstick prints. "Is Des or Sarah here?" he asked, pointing to the cups.

"No, they aren't coming over until tomorrow." She walked over to the mugs, picking them up and placing them in the sink. She leaned on the counter, her back facing Derek as she sighed. "I thought you might have found that with Savannah. She was an alright woman. Not someone I would have chosen for you, but she was nice enough."

"Mom, Savannah and I aren-"

She turned to her son. "Do not interrupt me again, boy."

Derek wisely nodded.

"She might have been wrong for you, but you stopped your bed hopping. I thought you were finally ready to start to settle down. I know I hound you about grandbabies, but that's only because I want you to experience the joy of having your own child. It's nothing you will ever experience in your life, Derek. To watch someone you created, take their first steps, speak their first words, grow, and learn, it's an amazing feeling and that's all I have ever wanted for you." She sat down next to him.

"I do want that. Mom, is this all because Savannah and I broke up? I know I'll find someone, it's just a matter of time-"

"So you're willing to start your bed hopping all over again? I love you, son, but a forty-five-year-old grinding against twenty something year olds is not a flattering look for you," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't do that and wouldn't do that." He looked at her, disgusted.

"But you won't look at what's right in front of you. Under your nose, for years, giving you her all, doing whatever she could to take away your pain, no matter the pain it might have caused her in the process. You'd rather have your tongue down the throat of some hussy, than going after the woman that has loved you since day one," Fran stated.

"Mama, what are you talking about?"

"She sat here for over an hour telling me how you're her _one_ and she came here to finally tell you, with the encouragement of some unlikely people. And if by any chance you didn't feel the same way she would try her hardest to move on, learn to live her life without you, because she was too tired of comparing you with everyone else. She wanted to put everything out in the open, believe in that perfect pure love."

"What are you talking about?" he stood up.

"Who was out front?" she countered.

"Out front?" he asked pacing a little. He didn't like his mother's cryptic behavior.

"Sit your ass down, Derek Morgan," she said, standing up.

Seeing the fury in his mother's eyes, he wisely sat back down. "Just explain to me what's going on."

"Who were you kissing out front?"

"I wasn't…" He looked at his mothers raised eyebrow and corrected. "I wasn't kissing her. She kissed me. I tried to get her away from me all day. Remember Chanel from back in the day? She showed up at the youth center and hadn't left me alone. She even walked me home and when I went to move inside she leaned in and kissed me. As soon as it happened, I pushed her away and told her she needed to leave me alone, it wasn't fate that we ran into each other. I want nothing to do with her, so-"

"Oh," Fran said.

"What do you mean oh? Will you tell me what's going on?" he asked, getting annoyed now.

"Penelope..."

Derek shot up. "Penelope? Was she the one that was here? Is she still here?" Derek started pacing. If she was here then where was Sam? Had she come here with him?

"No. She's gone."

"Was Sam here? Why would she leave without…" He looked at his mother. "what do you mean I'm her one?" he said realizing what his mother had just explained to him. He looked around the room for any sign of her, his heart racing with the possibilities.

"Yes," she said, her demeanor softening. "You're her one and she was coming here to finally tell you." She watched as Derek's eye grew wide.

"Wh-what?" he sputtered.

"Sam broke up with her telling her that you are always number one in her book. At first she was angry, but – "

"Sam broke up with her? Did he hurt her? Is she okay?" Derek asked as anger and worry filled him.

"Down boy, she is okay. Well, she was. She ran into Savannah, and I guess she spilled the beans about your breakup," Fran explained. "She was coming here to see you,"

Derek shook his head. _Shit!_ She was probably upset he didn't tell her about the breakup. Derek took a deep breath. "And she came here right away?"

"She wanted to surprise you, she wanted to finally see if what everyone was telling her was true."

"It is true," he said closing his eyes. He'd been in love with Penelope for years. "She's my one too and Oh, fuck. Ma, did she see Chanel?"

Fran nodded. "After she saw you outside, it was like a whirlwind. She was out of here so fast."

"Oh, shit. Where did she go?" Derek asked.

"She left out the back door, begging me not to tell you she was here."

He grabbed his phone trying to contact her but it went straight to voicemail. He had so many questions he wanted to ask her. He needed to know if what his mom said was true.

"Ma, why did you let her leave? You know I've always loved her. Fuck! I have always been in love with her. Its just she was with Lynch, and then Sam and I didn't think I'd ever have a chance with her." He started pacing and then he stopped looked at this mom and blotted up the stairs. Within seconds he was back down, his bag in hand. "I have to go to her."

"Yes, you do," she said. "She's the only woman on this earth that is good enough for you."

"She's too good for me," he answered looking at his mother, and smiling softly. "I love her. I've always loved her."

"I know you have, baby. You need to make this right. Go to her, give her that happily every after she has always wanted." She moved to give her son a kiss. "Sorry for slapping you. Don't worry about tomorrow. I'll tell your sisters."

"Alright, Momma," he said, kissing her cheek. "Merry Christmas. I'll call you once I land."

"Smartest thing you have ever done."

He nodded before he made his way out of the door.

XXXX

Penelope looked out of the airplane window. She wasn't surprised she was able to get a flight back so soon. But If she couldn't, she would have rented a car and drove. She wanted out of Chicago as fast as she could.

She couldn't blame Derek. He would never be single for long, clearly. She thought as she remembered the Barbie doll woman all over him. Derek was the strongest, bravest man she had ever met, not to mention the most handsome, inside and out. It wasn't his fault he wasn't attracted to her the way she was about him.

Maybe she should have asked someone on the team before taking Sam, or Savannah's word about Derek's feelings towards her. They weren't profilers; they were not trained to see the signs someone was expelling.

"Stupid," she mumbled. She should have made a quick call to Rossi before going completely out of her mind hopping on the next plane to Chicago. Rossi would have probably told her how it was. He, after all, had been a profiler the longest.

"Kitten," he'd say _._ "I believe Morgan does harbor some feelings for you, but he's had ample amount of time to show you and he never has. Eleven years is a long time."

The only thing she would have been able to do to that would be to nod. She then wouldn't have believed in some silly dream as _Happily Ever After_ , especially during Christmas time. And she would have saved a _ton_ on airfare.

"Ma'am, may I get you a drink?" the flight attendant asked. It didn't go unnoticed the sympathetic looks she was giving her. Penelope couldn't blame the attendant, though. She had scurried onto the plane trying to keep her tears at bay, and now that they had been in the air for a while she knew her mascara was running from the silent tears that had snuck past her lids.

"Umm, do you have any red wine?" Penelope asked.

The attendant nodded her head pouring the drink. When she handed it to her, Penelope tried to hand her credit card to her but the attendant lifted her hand. "It's on the house. Consider it a Christmas present seeing that it's officially Christmas on the east coast." She pointed at her watch.

"Thank you," Penelope said, trying to give her best smile.

The attendant gave another smile before turning to ask the person across the aisle what they wanted.

Penelope turned back towards the window as another loan tear ran down her cheek. "Merry Christmas, Hot Stuff," she whispered, taking a sip of her drink.


	5. Christmas Morning

**AN: Thank you for all of the support! You really make my heart swell! Here is where I am asking your participation: next chapter T or M, you decide. :)**

 **I also need to thank FreelySheRoams for the push she gave me. You my friend, are spectacular.**

 **PS. I got even more amazing news about following my dream today! Things are really really looking up!**

* * *

Derek sat on the plane, constantly looking at his phone. He felt so stupid. If he had told Penelope about breaking up with Savannah, this would all be different. He wouldn't be on a plane Christmas morning. He'd be snuggled up to the woman he loved. But no, he was on a plane, hoping to god his mom was wrong about Penelope "learning to live without him."

It was like everything seemed to want him and Penelope to be together, but something always got thrown into the mix. Hell, he hadn't seen Chanel in years and had no interest in rekindling anything, especially after the realization that he was in love with his best friend. How was it that Penelope chose that exact moment to look out the window when Chanel decided to kiss him?

Then she left. Bolted out of the house like she was on fire. He groaned, looking at his phone again. The flight was taking forever. He didn't want to take anymore chances. The last time he didn't step in right away, she got with Lynch, a five-year mistake. He wouldn't sit on the sidelines again.

He shook his head. She got the answers in Chicago – wrong answers, but answers in her eyes. There was no reason for her to wait around for him. To her, she was going to let go of him being 'the one'. He smiled thinking of that. Penelope had actually told his mother that he was her one.

She was his one, too. She just didn't know it yet.

XXXX

Penelope made it back to her apartment in one piece. Once there, she quickly shot Fran a text, letting her know she was home safe and that she thanked her for not telling Derek about her little adventure.

All she wanted to do now was curl up on her couch, watch Hallmark Christmas movies, and drink hot chocolate, like her original plan two days ago.

She changed into her favorite flannel pajamas and made herself some cocoa. When she turned to put the cream back into the fridge, she saw a picture of her and Derek, from a couple of years back at the local orchard. She took it down and examined it, shaking her head.

Eleven years. Eleven years was a long time, and someone like Derek didn't wait around for what they wanted. It should have been a sign. If he hadn't made a move yet, there was no move to make.

Learning to move on was going to be hard, but she had to figure out a way to do it.

She just hoped that the new woman he was with appreciated all his good qualities, and not just his looks.

She was going to love him from afar now. She finally understood where she stood in his life. She was the forever best friend, and she was going to be one hell of a best friend to him.

No matter who Derek would end up with in the end, she was going to be there for him. She'd stand there on his wedding day, supporting him in everyway. She'd help plan surprise parties for him. She'd even teach that lucky woman in his life the in's and out's of him. She'd be there with bells on and no one would ever be the wiser.

It would take time, but she would learn to hide putting Derek first. She was an actress, after all. Come January second she would audition for the biggest role in her life.

A role where she didn't love Derek Morgan.

XXXX

Derek paced outside her apartment. The cab had dropped him off about five minutes ago and he was trying to gather the courage he needed for this next step.

He wanted to experience the things his mother talked about: watching a child grow and learn. He'd wanted that for a long time, but he only ever wanted that with Penelope.

It was now or never. He made sure everything was in place. He had gotten the cab driver to stop at the convince store along the way. Thankfully, what he needed was there. Being Christmas morning, he wasn't sure if his plan was going to work out or not. But he had to try something. About halfway through his flight, he had come up with an idea.

He raised his hand to knock of her front door. He just hoped it would work.

XXXX

Penelope muted "A Boyfriend for Christmas" and looked at the clock on the wall. Seven thirty on Christmas morning. There was no one she would have expected to be here.

She padded over to the front door and hastily opened it, ready to give the person on the other side a piece of her mind. She was in no way suitable to be around company, even if it was Christmas morning. She just wasn't ready to see anyone yet. Within the last twenty-four hours she had gotten some much needed answers and she still needed some time to get used to everything.

Derek stood there with a wide smile on his face and a huge Christmas bow in the middle of his chest, with a small tag hanging from it. She stood frozen in place. This had to be some sort of weird dream. Maybe the cream was expired in her cocoa and now she was hallucinating.

"You gonna let me in, Baby Girl?"

His voice brought her back to reality, so she stepped aside for him to come in.

He looked pleased with the fact he had caught her off guard. He moved around her and placed his suitcase down before hanging up his jacket that was in his hand. The bright red ribbon staying in place in the middle of his shirt.

"Have anymore cocoa?" he asked looking at her cup on the coffee table. Instead of waiting for an answer, he moseyed into the kitchen to retrieve some. She followed suit, still not saying a word.

He opened the fridge to put the whip cream back he noticed the picture that used to be placed on the door. He picked it up and smiled. "We had so much fun that day." He looked at her before he picked up his drink, moving past her to go sit on the couch.

"What are you doing here and why are you wearing a bow?" She finally found words as she stood at the entrance of her kitchen, watching as Derek toed off his shoes and made himself comfortable on her couch.

He looked at her, a smile on his face. "Well, since you left Chicago, I had to come here."

Penelope paled. She should have known Fran wouldn't have kept her secret from her son. She had no loyalties to her. "I…uh…I can explain…"

Derek turned on the couch and brought his legs up to sit cross-legged. "Go on," he said.

Penelope back tracked. How could she fix this? Derek didn't need to know why she really went to Chicago, only that she was there to see if he was okay.

"Penelope, why don't you make yourself a little more comfortable," he said patting the seat next to him, giving her an all knowing smirk.

She slowly made her way over to the couch, sitting down but not meeting his gaze. "I wanted to make sure you were okay," she said, hoping he wouldn't push more.

"And I believe that, but you and I both know that's not the only reason, or the real reason, you decided to fly all the way to Chicago the night before Christmas," he said.

She finally turned towards him tears filling her eyes. If he knew why she was there, why would he make her say it out loud? Didn't she embarrass herself enough by flying out to begin with, but now he wanted her to recount the experience? No, she wasn't going to do it. She was just going to have to start her acting a little sooner than she planned.

He instantly moved closer to her cupping her face in his hands, using his thumb to wipe away the few tears that had fallen. "Don't cry, Baby Girl."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," she repeated, mustering up all the courage she could. She could do this. She had to do this.

Derek let go of her face with a sigh and leaned back on the couch. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and then opened them again. "I'm only okay when I'm with you."

She cocked her head to the side and tried to examine his expression.

"You flew to Chicago to get answers. To finally put us on the right path. The path we should have always been on. But once again, a misunderstanding stood in our way."

"I don't understand," she whispered.

"Have you looked at the tag yet?" he asked motioning to the tag hanging from the bow.

She shook her head no, but then reach over to read it:

 _To: The love of my life, my Baby Girl._

 _Merry Christmas!_

 _Love: Your Hot Stuff_

"What?" she asked, confusion knitting across her brow.

"Me," he said. " _I'm_ your Christmas present this year and every year after this."

" _You're_ my Christmas present?" she asked curtain she had heard wrong.

"Yes, Silly Girl," he said, moving closer to her once again and cupping her face in his hands.

"You're my _one,_ too," he said. "Always have been."

"But Savannah! And then that girl outside of your mother's house!" Penelope protested.

"Savannah was a distraction. There is no other way to put it. When you finally broke it off with Lynch, before I could even wrap me head around you being single again, Sam came along. You, Baby Girl, are hard to pin down for me."

"But that girl…"

He laughed. "That girl you saw kissing _me_ was an old flame from a long time ago. She ran into me at the youth center and wouldn't leave me alone. Hell, she even walked me home. I don't know why she kissed me. I pushed her away right after and explained that I had a girl back home and owned my heart." He gave he a stern look. "To my surprise when I went back in the house, my mother let me in on your adventure. She also told me that you were going to let me go."

She nodded.

"See, Sweetness, I can't let you go as easily." He shot her his classic grin. "I just can't forget about you that easily. And if you told my mother the truth I don't think you can forget about me that easily also,"

Penelope swallowed.

"Now, when you told my mother I was your _one,_ what did you hope to accomplish when you finally told _me_?" he asked.

She stared at him a smile spreading across her face. "I wanted to finally get my Hallmark Holiday ending,"

"And what is that exactly?"

"You know, the damsel crosses the country in search of her prince charming and although they have struggles along the way they end up with their happily ever after, just like in all the Hallmark holiday movies."

Derek smiled at her grabbing her hand and pulling her to his lap. "I think that can be arranged." He threaded his fingers through her hair pulling her lips to his. The kiss was everything he had ever imagined it to be. Their lips molded against each other in a way that connected them, like he knew they always should have been.

Within seconds he felt her slip her tongue out, seeking permission. He gladly granted her the access. The moment his tongue mated with hers, it was something he had never felt before. This was meant to be. Him and his baby girl, there was no more denying it.

He pulled out of the kiss looking into her eyes as she panted trying to regain her breathing. "Wow," she said.

"You're telling me," he joked as he lifted her off is lap to the standing position. He then grabbed her hand and started pulling her to the bedroom.

"Derek, what are you doing?" she asked still in a daze.

He stopped looking at her raising his eyebrow. "It's time for you to unwrap your present."

Her eyes went wide as she looked from his face to the bow. "Oh, hell yes!" she exclaimed. "Merry Christmas to me!"

* * *

 _AN: Alright guys, here is where you come in. I can do the next chapter as an M or T. It is completely up to you. I have a plan for either way. Let me know what you think._


	6. Opening Your Gift

**AN: Well by an overwhelming request, M won by a landslide. So I have decided to do two more chapters this one that is a M and an epilogue that is already done and will be posted Christmas eve, that is a T rating. I had so many people ask for both T and M I wanted to accommodate both. If M is not your thing, the last chapter will be out very soon. Don't forget the Profiler Choice Awards are going on. :)**

 **Thank you for the reviews on this. Reviews really do make my heart melt. It let's up writers know we are doing the right thing. They always inspire me to write ten times faster, lol. So thank you again.**

 **I want to thank all of you for the support.**

 **Happy Holidays!**

* * *

Derek pulled Penelope into her room, ready to finally bring them together. Once inside the beaded curtain, he sat down on the edge of her bed, bringing her to stand in the vee between his legs. Grabbing onto her hips, he brought her even closer, placing a kiss on her abdomen. He sent up a silent paryer that one day he might be lucky enough to create a family with her.

Penelope looked down into his eyes. They held nothing but love and happiness mixed in with heat. This was everything she ever wanted and it was finally coming true. She watched as Derek moved his hands from her hips to the buttons of her flannel top. As he started to unbutton them, she placed her hands on top of his to still them. "Aren't you my present? Shouldn't I be undressing you?"

A smile spread across his lips as his eyes beamed with merriment. "This is your gift." He laughed and then placed his hands on either side of the top and with a hard yank the garment opened sprawling buttons all across the room.

"Derek!"

"What?" he asked, as he removed the sleeves off her shoulders.

"This was my favorite!" she said with mock hurt, as she pushed out her bottom lip.

"You won't need flannel anymore to keep you warm. From now on, I'll be all you need to keep you warm," he explained.

She looked at him, a smile spreading across her own lips. "Alright then." She pushed herself closer to him, using the palm of her hand to push him back onto the bed.

"Oh, you're a little forceful." He smiled.

"You said, you're _my_ present, right?" she asked as she moved on top of the bed, straddling his waist.

He nodded.

"Well, you know how I act when I get a present," she said. "I tear it open like a child." She smiled wickedly at him.

Derek watched as she straddled his hips and moved her hands to under his shirt. The touch of her fingers caressing his abdomen sent shivers down his body, causing every nerve to be heightened. This was his goddess making all his dreams come true. He wanted to flip them over and start to kiss the porcelain skin that was exposed, massage her chest through her fuchsia bra, but he knew he needed to let her be in control.

He sat up, putting his arm on her back so she wouldn't fall. He then moved his other arm behind his neck to reach for the collar of his shirt, dragging it up over his body. When it fell to the side, Penelope quickly moved to retrieve it.

She looked at the bow in the middle of the shirt and then yanked it off. She once again pushed onto his chest making him fall backwards. She then placed the big red bow right in the middle of his bear chest. When she looked back at Derek, he had his brow raised.

"What?" she asked in an innocent way. "You _are_ my present after all."

"And I'll always be," he vowed.

She then moved off his lap standing up. She reached behind her only to unclasp her bra, letting the garment fall to the floor.

Derek scanned her body. Her cheeks were flushed, and her breathing ragged. He looked upon her breasts, perfectly rounded with dusty rose tipped nipples, that begged for him to suck. He closed his eyes for a brief second trying to gain control. He didn't want this over before they even started.

"Baby Girl, you need to get these pants off me now!" he said, his voice strained as he used everything inside of him to keep control.

"Nuh-uh, Hot Stuff," she said letting her hands trail down her sides until she reached the waistband of her pants. "Don't you want a little show first?"

Derek sat up on his elbows looking at her. His heart beat rapidly. "Oh, fuck yes!"

She turned away from him, giving him the perfect view of her smooth back. He wanted to reach out and trace the curve of her spine, ending at the cleft of he bottom. She looked over her shoulder, winking at him as she slowly pulled the waistband past the curve of her plump ass.

His hands started to shake with anticipation as he realized she wasn't wearing any panties. Her lily porcelain skin, beaconed him to touch. He watched as she bent over giving him the most perfect view of one of his favorite features on her. He groaned when she did a little wiggle.

She felt so brave as she removed the last of her clothes and turned back around towards Derek. She had loved him for so long, and this was her chance to finally show him.

"Oh hell yes!" he exclaimed as he shot up off the bed, stalking toward her as if she was his last meal. "God, you're beautiful." He moved in to kiss her. A kiss filled with passion and longing. He instantly shot his tonged into her warm mouth, letting it mate with hers as he moved his hand down to palm her chest, lightly tweaking her nipples. "God, Baby Girl, you're so perfect. Every part of you is perfect."

She smiled into his kiss as she moved her hands to his belt, undoing it before pushing his pants and boxers down his legs.

She looked down as her breath hitched. He was far bigger than she had imagined. She grabbed for his member, squeezing lightly. She was instantly rewarded with a hiss, as he brought his head to the crook of her neck.

She shot her own head back as she felt his tongue sneak out to taste her skin. "Oh, Derek," she moaned as she released him. She felt his hands travel down her abdomen, skimming through the curse curls as he reached his destination.

"Oh fuck, you're so wet," he said tracing his fingers against her slit, feeling her wetness coat them.

He dropped to his knees kissing along her stomach. "You smell so good," he said, kissing her curls. "I have to taste you." He picked up her leg and gently placed it over his shoulder, giving him the perfect view of her core. "How is that _every_ part of you is perfect?"

She looked down at him, her knees already weak. "I think that would be you," she said as she looked between his legs. His member was prominent, standing at attention. She wanted to drop to her own knees, push him against the hardwood floor and finally explore him after all this time.

Her thinking was halted when she felt a hot breath being blown against her, right before his tongue reached out making contact with her. "Oh god," she cried.

He continued to massage her with his tongue, adding his fingers into the mix when he felt her inner muscles start to tighten.

Her first orgasm came fast, as the sensations washed over her. If it wasn't for him holding her up, she would have fallen to her knees. After a moment, she felt him remove his fingers and then stand back up looking at her, a satisfied smirk on his face.

She tried to catch her breath as she held onto him.

He kicked off his pants from around his ankles and pulled her onto the bed. Straddling her waist. He reached up and removed the bow from his chest placing it on her stomach. "Now you're _my_ present."

She laughed as he moved up kissing her neck before working his way down to her chest, pulling the harden tip into his mouth. "Oh god!" she moaned as she felt him suckle her. She squirmed underneath him trying to reach for his dick. She wanted to bring him pleasure like he was bringing her.

He stilled her hands bringing them over her head, not letting her move. "If you touch me, this will be over before I want it to."

"But you're my gift. I want to give you pleasure too," she pouted.

"And as _your_ gift. I'm going to make this the best Christmas morning you have ever had," he proclaimed as he moved down her body again kissing around the bow.

"No… oh no! You can't, not again!" She said. "I need you inside of me. Please Derek! Bring us together."

He looked down at her, all the love she had for him written all over her face. "As you wish," he said as she moved his member up and down her slit. Teasing her briefly, before pushing inside of her.

"Holy shit!" she moaned as she felt him fill her. She had never been so full before. Looking up into his eyes, she saw the love he had to her.

"You're so tight," he said, through clenched teeth. He pushed the final few inches and stilled. He then grabbed both of her legs, straighten them and placing them both on the same side resting on his shoulder. This made her feel even tighter and gave him the perfect position to hit her g-spot every time he moved.

She felt her legs start to slightly shake as he began to move slowly, pulling out so just the tip was in, and then pushing all the way back in. "Fuck!" he exclaimed as sweat started to form upon his face.

"Harder, please!" she begged.

He pushed her legs to the side. Before she could question it, he grabbed for her hips placing her on all fours. He used his knees to spread her legs wider as he positioned himself between her legs. As he entered her again, he reached around in search for her clit. Once he found it he began furiously massaging, rolling the nub between his fingers.

"Mmm," she moaned. She had never felt so full before. The way he was controlling her body, was sending her into orbit, causing her to feel things she had never felt before. This was the man she had loved for such a long and now she was finally experiencing that love, first hand.

He could feel his orgasm coming, as he pounded into her. He reached up with his other hand grabbing onto her chest, pinching her nipples. Every thing he was feeling was heightened. He was finally making love to his baby girl- the only woman he had ever truly loved.

"Oh, God!" she screamed as her orgasm ripped though her. She had never had such a forceful release that caused her to scream before.

The second he felt her walls clamp around him again he couldn't control it anymore. He shot his own seed deep inside of her, stilling until he was completely empty.

He leaned over and kissed her back, before grabbing onto her hip and pulling them both to their sides, still intimately contented.

They both tried to catch their breath. Derek felt Penelope's body shake and he instantly worried. He moved to look at her but then heard her start to laugh uncontrollably.

"Baby Girl?" he asked. Completely confused. Was making love to him funny?

She turned a little to face him, and then held up the bow. "We crushed it!" she said, laughing harder.

Derek chuckled as he grabbed the bow from her hand, tossing it across the room. "I love you, Penelope," he said, grabbing onto her hip. He started slow strokes again.

"Oh god, Derek," she moaned. As she felt him move within her again, kissing the side of her neck. She turned her head to face him, to capture his lips with her. "I love you, too."

 _AN: Epilogue will be out in the next day or so :) Let me know what you think. Was this a good enough M for you?_


	7. Epilogue

**AN: Well, the story has come to an end. I want to thank everyone who supported this story. You all are so amazing. The reviews as so wonderful. They truly are appreciated.**

 **Don't forget the Profiler Choice Awards are accepting nominations until December 31. And then it's voting time.**

 _ **Girl2025 -**_ **I want to thank you for ALL of the reviews you are doing! Thank you thank you! for some reason I don't ever get an email notification and I don't think you are getting my emails. So thank you again. You are the best!**

 **Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

 _ **Christmas Morning One Year Later**_

Derek look down at the woman cradled in his arms. He had to smile; they had come pretty far in a year. Right now, they were cuddle up close in his old full size bed in Chicago. It was still kind of early, so he didn't want to wake her, but he was so excited about today.

He had worked everything out with his mother and sisters, and if everything went according to plan, he'd go to bed one happy man tonight.

Penelope started to stir. She lazily stretched and then looked up at Derek. "Why are you up so early?" she yawned. "Hot Stuff? Not trying to catch a glimpse of Santa are you?"

"No, silly girl," he said. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure he's already been here seeing at it six o'clock."

"Is it really?" she asked pushing herself up to look at the clock by the bed. "Oh heavens, it is. When do we go downstairs to open presents?"

"Eager?" he chuckled.

"No," she said in a cute voice. "Well, maybe a little. It's been so long since I opened presents with a family on Christmas morning."

"Last year, you got yourself a pretty damn good present, if I do say so myself," he chuckled, moving closer to give her a kiss.

"The best," she agreed. "But I still want to experience opening presents with people again."

"I know, baby," he said. "Come on, It' still a little early. You and I can go shower, and then we can head downstairs."

"You always wanna shower with me," she joked.

Derek shrugged. "Saves water. I'm all for saving out planet."

"Yeah, right!" she said, hopping out of the bed. He quickly followed her to the bathroom.

After getting ready, they both headed downstairs to meet Fran, who was making breakfast. "Good morning, you two," she said, holding out two cups of coffee.

"Gosh, you are a godsend, Fran!" Penelope said as she took the cup of coffee.

"What did I tell you about calling me Fran?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Sorry," Penelope said over the rim of her coffee. "Momma Morgan."

"That's better," Fran said. "Now, Derek, your sisters will be here in a little while. Do you think you and Penelope can run to the corner store for me? I forgot the cranberry sauce."

"Sure thing, Momma," Derek said winking at her.

"Is anything going to be open?" Penelope asked.

"The corner market is always open," Fran explained.

"Oh, okay," Penelope said with a smile. "Come on, Hot Stuff. Let's go get us some cranberry sauce."

They made their way out to the car and started driving down the road. When they drove past the corner store Penelope turned toward Derek. "Uh… isn't that the store?"

He didn't say anything. He just smiled and continued on his journey.

"Are you kidnapping me?" she teased. "You really don't need to kidnap me. I'd willing go anywhere with you."

"Oh, now that is what I like to hear!" he said before glancing at her. "We just need to make a quick stop."

"Does this stop involve getting down and dirty?" she asked, her eyes beaming.

"And you say I am insatiable?" He smirked, raising and eyebrow at her.

"You are!"

"No, silly girl," he laughed shaking his head. She was right, he was insatiable, but only for her. But in the snow… he wasn't so sure about that. "Snow wouldn't work very well for me."

"I could always warm you up," she protested.

"Penelope!" he warned, giving her a mock stern look. She was as bad as he was when it came to their love life.

"What?"

He shook his head before pulling up to a park. He looked around and was pleased to see it was deserted. He looked back at Penelope. "Let's go for a small walk."

"It's snowing," she said.

"I'll keep you warm. I just want to have a few minutes just us, before my sisters and their families get to Momma's and it's a mad house."

"All right," she said hopping out of the car. "It's actually kind of beautiful. Freshly fallen snow…" She sighed. "It's like a postcard."

"I'm glad you like it." He took her hand leading her to a gazebo in the middle of the park. His sisters had come by earlier in the morning to help light the gazebo with Christmas lights.

"Oh look, Derek," she explained. "Look at all the pretty lights. Do you think they keep these on all night long?"

She ran up t the gazebo leaving Derek behind. "It's so beautiful here." She turned to face him and her breath hitched. There before her was Derek kneeling. "Derek?"

"I love you," he started. "I love you with all of my heart. You are the reason I wake up in the morning, you are the reason I work so hard to get the unsub, just so I can come home to you. You make me love life again. I want every Christmas morning to be able to open gifts, with family, with you by my side, as my wife. And one day, we can open them with _our_ children. I know this gift..." He held out the ring. "Isn't as awesome as last years," he joked wiggling his eyebrows. "But I hope this will be the start of some amazing Christmases' together as a family. So Penelope Garcia, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at the love of her life. "You're wrong," she said, holding back her sobs. She ran into his arms causing them to fall backwards. "This is better than last years Christmas."

"Is that a yes?" he asked kissing her.

"Yes! A thousand times yes!"

"Good," he said, moving to stand up, reaching out his hand to help her up as well. Once they were off the ground he placed the ring on her finger. "Are you ready to go open presents with _your_ family now?"

She looked down at her ring and then back at him. "More than ready."

* * *

 _AN: Merry Christmas everyone. Did you all like the story? I wanted to do a New Years story, it would have been a multiple chapter story, but I don't know if I have the time. It wouldn't be done until after New Years. I can always try and just finish it after the new year if you all really want it._


End file.
